


Miraculous Christmas Outing

by Serza5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serza5/pseuds/Serza5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having such small Christmas' ever since he could remember, Wallace believed that he was simply not meant to ever have a large gathering as much as he secretly wished for one. But now that he has Steven for a beloved boyfriend he, alongside what little family he had around in Hoenn, was invited to spend Christmas with Steven's rather large family. He, Juan and Lisia are currently traveling to Rustburo and Wallace simply can't wait for the main event to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Christmas Outing

**Author's Note:**

> So when I asked about the possibility to do an Origin fic on twitter (Same name as on here btw) I had many themes I could've done and I ended up- not really doing the winning one although it is mentioned in here (It was to do with Juan's sweaters because of course he makes them). This was still fun to make so I hope you enjoy and have a fine Christmas yourself!

For all that Christmas is made out to be a time for big family greetings to be together Wallace thought of that as something as unrealistic as Santa Claus. Granted he comes from a family which has only ever come together on one occasion, being his sister's wedding. Most of his early childhood Christmas' were at least with his mother and sister, as soon as his mother left for travels it was always just a rather lonely Christmas with Juan who also had no one come around from his family (Wallace never asked the specifics of his family only that much like himself Juan's family is well traveled around the world). In recent years Lisia had started coming around too making it a full 3 people party which is the most he could ever of expected.

That's why this year is so strange, why it seems like he managed to make a dream feel much too real.

This year he was going to be not only with Juan and Lisia, but also Steven and his entire family. From what he got when discussing it with Steven his family was massive which he had the pleasure of visually seeing beforehand through family portraits, as much as his close family was just him and his parents he had a colourful array of other family members including such obscure ones such as “Daughter of his father's uncle's uncle's niece”, something Wallace hasn't even the faintest idea if he has or even just an uncle at that. He was also under the impression that much like him and his father, Steven's family was mostly composed of a bunch of business men and women despite Steven's claims otherwise, the pictures he showed of them all certainly didn't convince Wallace otherwise as the only thing remotely informal about it was the rather co-ordinated line of Christmas attire.

Right now Wallace was on a public train, a rather empty one but was still squashed in between Juan on his right and Lisia on his left. Lisia rather quickly upon coming aboard the train decided it was too cold so swiftly put on a Machoke styled onesie which he recalled was a Christmas gift last year from her friend Chaz. On the other hand Juan was in a long coat Wallace was convinced isn't as thick as he makes it out to be, but knowing Juan he would much rather be freezing to death than be seen in anything that prioritised practicability over fashion. Not that Wallace was much better on that either, having gone out in a (thankfully) thick sweater and woolly poncho, alongside his signature hat, and trousers and boots which seemed to match with the other two.

After having arrived in Lilycove from Sootopolis and rushing to the train station they were pretty tired, just managing to get on the train as it was about to go. Juan and Lisia were both fairly quick to sit down leaving Wallace to deal with their fine collection of luggage which notably included a large sack of presents to rival Santa's, all of which was rather amazingly neatly placed on the shelf above them. He never took much notice of it until now but it was really dark outside, then again winters grew dark so quickly, not that it made it any less startling. Most of the day was mostly spent, regretfully, waiting about in Sootopolis as Juan had “one quick thing to do” which resulted in them missing their submarine out of the city, and wasn't coming back for a good few hours.

“Thinking about it what was that thing you were doing that you just had to do before we set off?”

Juan snorted, as though he had just woken up from sleeping, perhaps he was just starting to drift off or has mastered the technique of sleeping with his eyes open, the later being something Wallace would have no trouble believing given some of the times he's been around to witness such a familiar sight, a sight so common he no longer reacts to it.

“Ah yes, as luck would have it I needed to mend a present-”  
“You mean one of Grand-Uncle Juan's special sweaters?”

Both Juan and Wallace laughed at Lisia's quick remark. Wallace couldn't mind when he started to get into knitting, or even mentioning that it was something he did, all he minds was suddenly getting a collection of his hand made sweaters. His collection currently rests in a small part of his closet which includes one he received in his younger years and never really had the heart to throw out (Although thankfully for him Lisia had happily taken a good chunk of those unfitting ones).

“But of course. It was such a small fix I needed to do as well, but naturally it had to be such a hassle to get it all done; everything wanted to hide from me and wanted to be that bit more finicky which unfortunately ran me a little late.”

Wallace nodded in assurance. After all getting there in general was more important to him than getting there early, especially since it wasn't like they had plans to do anything during this day anyway. Although knowing Steven he most likely did have some sort of plan organised, he was the sort of person who starts the day setting out exactly what he was going to do and at what time, in comparison to Wallace who would go with the flow, beyond duties he had to attend to. 

“Ah yes I should tell Steven about this hold on”

He reached up for the bag right above him, thankfully being tall meant it was only half an arms length away from him. In the front pouch was his PokeNav, which was the perfect shade of teal to match his hair, and also sported a fine number of water Pokemon charms only one of which wasn't a gift from his fans which was a Milotic one he gave himself and is the biggest charm of them all. He opened the Nav and took a good few seconds trying to navigate the menu before managing to locate Steven's name under the Match Call menu.

“Hello dear?”  
“Ah Wallace hello!”  
“We just got on the train to Rustburo now; we missed the submarine we were supposed to get out of Sootopolis so we had to wait.”  
“So that's it. I would've expected you to arrive as soon as possible but it's not a problem if you're going to be a while, Christmas is still a days away after all so it's not like you would've been late for that.”  
“Of course. I just wanted to make sure you knew in case it messed with any of your plans you do like to make.”  
“Ah-ahah yeah, I knew something like this could happen so I decided not to plan the whole day, rather I just set out a list of things I needed to do and went on with it.”  
“Heh, Steven is so smart sometimes.”  
“Well at least you called me smart for once!”

The two held on the conversation for quite sometime, while Lisia and Juan would be either staring at the screen just out of reach of being seen by Steven, or looking over Wallace to give each other faces all of which somehow managed to not have a giggle sneak out of them as much as some looked like they were trying real hard to hold back. Partway through they decided Wallace spent enough time talking to his boyfriend by himself and decided to budge over so they can be seen on the other side.

“Why hello there Steven.” “Hi Steven!”

The pair jumped at the sudden synchronous appearance of the pair. Wallace seemed to remain startled for a a while staring back and forth between the two while Steven simply waved back and responded.

“Ah Juan, Lisia, hello. I see you two are doing well.”  
“You seem to be fine as well we see.”  
“Steven must can't wait to see Uncle Wall.”  
“Well...I guess that's true, but i'm also excited to see you two as well.”  
“Awww there's no need to hide being more excited for Wallace, he's your boyfriend after all.”  
“T-true...but it's still nice to see everyone.”

Upon the mention of “everyone” Wallace recalled the reason why he's so excited to be going on this trip. Instantly he jumped back into the conversation, with a glimmer in his eye, almost knocking back the two companions by his side.

“But of course! There's nothing better than being around so much family! Well they're not exactly family but it's still a close gathering, full of people who are linked together even if the links from one person to another is long. All of us get to spend this time together, it's simply magnificent! Truly so, it's so much more than just dinner with my dearest boyfriend.”

The group were struck with awe over Wallace's rather speech-like talk. Beyond the fairly shocked faces Steven's face was painted with a light blush near the end of it. The whole time Wallace had a large grin on his face, his excitement filling every word he said without missing a beat.

“Uncle Wall, that was beautiful.”  
“Indeed, that was well said lad.”  
“Heh. I just said what I feel about all of this.”  
“Still, you put it so wonderfully, not that i'd expect anything less from you.”  
“Aw Steven...”  
“But anyway, I think I hear father calling, it's best I go attend to him. I'll see you all here!”  
“Of course dear, bye now” “Bye Stevie!” “Take care for now.”

Wallace cut the call and closed his PokeNav, sighing with delight while tilting his head back towards the window. Juan and Lisia could do nothing but laugh and make various comments poking fun at Wallace's desire to have a classic Christmas gathering. But by then Wallace has long since been drifting into a daydream about how wonderful that day is going to be. They're not far away from Rustburo but for him it was still too far away.


End file.
